Tauren Chieftain
These elder Tauren warriors lead their Tribes in daily life as well as in battle. Ceremoniously decked with the ancient totems of their Tribes, Chiefs uphold the honor and simplicity of Tauren culture. When roused by battle, the gigantic Chiefs employ enormous warblades which are capable of tearing through solid trees with one mighty swipe. The Chiefs are fascinated by the Orcs, especially their young leader, Thrall. The Chiefs see an opportunity to help the Orcs return to their traditional roots by providing a strong example of honor and courage through all Tauren warriors. Hero Names included by random: Marn Thunderhorn, Tygore Dusthoof, Tam Windtotem, Durn Harpyslayer, Kam Ghoststeer, Kel Stonebull, Mull Stormhoof, Grok Bloodhorn, Malar Plainstrider, Taur Runetotem, Marn Thunderhoof In Campaign, This Hero was named: . Description Warrior Hero, exceptional at absorbing damage and melee combat. Can learn Shockwave, War Stomp, Endurance Aura and Reincarnation. Attacks land units. Statistics Information The (Marn) is useful for both War Stomp and Endurance Aura. Due to the Tauren Chieftain's large size many players have difficulty controlling him. They don't understand how to use him correctly and fail to use him to his full potential. The key is to either keep Marn away from the enemy, toward the rear of the battle, or to rush him straight into the middle of the enemy then use War Stomp. Whenever he becomes "stuck" use War Stomp to clear some room. Top players have excellent success with Marn. War Stomp is a great ability. At its highest level War Stomp stuns for as long as 5 seconds and does 75 damage. This can allow your other units to pick off defenseless units before they can recover from the stun. Shockwave is also useful against lines of enemy units, including weak units such as ranged units and spellcasters. It takes some skills to use it effectively and to the maximum effect. The Endurance Aura is especially helpful to both Orcs and allied units. In large team games the Endurance Aura can have a noticeable effect. Reincarnation is also useful to bring the Tauren Chieftain back to life after he has died. This saves the cost of reviving him. For point spending strategies players often pick War Stomp first followed by Endurance Aura. If you're a Shockwave fan you can try Shockwave and Endurance Aura. A more rare combination can also be used with Shock Wave and War Stomp although you're unlikely to have enough Mana for both. The Tauren Chieftain's Endurance Aura can actually help Peons mine Gold more efficently, and harvest Lumber faster. Spells and abilities Shock Wave :A wave of force that ripples out from the Hero, causing damage to land units in a line. Shockwave has a damage cap of roughly 12 units affected. Note that this limit will not typically be reached except in team games. Area of Effect Width: 25 Cast Shockwave on lines of workers mining Gold. Try to cast Shockwave on any troops that are lined up. War Stomp :Slams the ground, stunning and damaging nearby enemy units. War Stomp Information For the best results move into a pack of enemy units then use War Stomp to hit them all. War Stomp can be used to reveal nearby Shadowmelded units. http://classic.battle.net/war3/images/orc/screens/ss002.jpg [ Click to Enlarge - 234 KB ] Move into the middle of an enemy army then use War Stomp once the Tauren Chieftain is surrounded as the player does here. Endurance Aura :Increases the movement speed and attack rate of nearby friendly units. The Endurance Aura is very helpful to the Orcs and especially helpful to allied units in large team games. Reincarnation (Ultimate) :When killed, the Tauren Chieftain will come back to life. The Tauren Chieftain will return with full mana. Reincarnation can allow Marn to take a lot of damage and die on purpose because he can come back to life again. It can also of course allow him to come back to life when he dies by mistake. Reincarnation can save the cost of reviving the Hero. If the enemy has clearly won and is waiting for Marn to Resurrect they may kill him again very quickly. When you come back the second time and find yourself surrounded you may wish to use a Scroll of Teleport to get away since you cannot resurrect again. You only receive experience from killing the Tauren Chieftain if he does not use his Reincarnation ability. Category:Characters